Où une fouine s'égare dans un terrier
by fabula comata
Summary: FIC FINIE Ce qui se passe quand Harry emmène Draco chez les Weasley, et ce qui en résulte... HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Note : cet OS est dans la continuité de _Où il est question de voiture et de dictionnaire, _mais vous n'avez pas besoin de l'avoir lu pour comprendre. J'ajouterais que cette fic a été commencée avant la sortie du tome 7 (c'était il y a trèèès longtemps pour une aussi petite fic, je sais) ; par conséquent il n'est pas pris en compte ici.

Avertissement : Yaoi, la la laaaaaa

bonne lecture :)

* * *

Il était suicidaire. C'était une mauvaise idée, il le savait depuis le début. Mais Potter le lui avait demandé avec un sourire tellement adorable qu'il n'avait pas pu y opposer la moindre résistance ; il fallait l'avouer, le Survivant était beaucoup plus convaincant quand il était à moitié nu. En tout cas, Potter était un inconscient. Un parfait gryffondor. Qui ne se rendait pas compte que tout le monde ne pouvait pas être aussi héroïque que lui. Draco était paniqué. Du calme. Il devait respirer ; les Malfoy étaient censés savoir se contrôler. En toutes circonstances. Mais Draco s'était déjà expatrié du doux pays de Self Control Land en se laissant persuader par Potter version peu vêtue. Sa tendance à tout visualiser lui imposa cette délicieuse image à l'esprit… Ce n'était _vraiment_ pas le moment.

« Encore en train de paniquer, Malfoy ? s'exclama joyeusement Potter, qui finissait de se préparer dans la petite salle de bain.

- Moi ? Paniquer ? Jamais !

- Pfff, si tu crois pouvoir me tromper ! »

Draco, légèrement crispé, préféra rester silencieux. Potter avait investi son appartement la veille, comme cela lui arrivait régulièrement, et malgré tous les avantages que pouvait apporter la présence d'un Survivant à domicile, il ne pouvait réprimer un léger agacement, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un envahissait son espace personnel et privé.

D'une manière générale, Potter était un être très encombrant.

« Je peux t'emprunter ton rasoir ?

- Tu n'aurais pas pu prendre le tien ?

- S'il te plaît !

- Moui, grommela Draco, et dépêche toi, on est censés y être dans cinq minutes.

- Je ne te savais pas si impatient.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis pressé de subir ce genre de choses, soupira Draco en levant les yeux au ciel, mais quelles que soient les circonstances, un Malfoy se doit d'être ponctuel.

- C'est ce que tu dis, mais pour aller voir des gens tels que les Weasley, un Malfoy digne de ce nom devrait montrer le moins de respect possible, parce que… Putain ça fait mal !

- Laisse-moi deviner. Tu t'es coupé ? » demanda Draco, dont la patience commençait à être mise à rude épreuve. Heureusement que cet abruti d'Auror s'était mis à hurler avant de commencer à dire du mal de sa famille. Elle n'était pas composée que de fous sanguinaires, juste de gens dénués de toute moralité pour la plupart. Draco lui-même avait des principes plutôt douteux, mais c'était le genre de chose dont il ne préférait pas parler devant Potter. L'étrange équilibre de ces derniers mois était beaucoup trop fragile. En bon fataliste, Draco savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à se briser de lui-même, mais il préférait que cela se produise le plus tard possible ; il n'avait jamais été courageux.

« T'as pas un pansement ?

- Nom d'un Scroutt à Pétards, Potter, tu es un sorcier ! » s'exclama Draco, exaspéré.

Cette journée commençait mal. Vraiment mal.

OoO

Quand ils transplanèrent devant la … maison des Weasley, ils n'avaient que quelques minutes de retard, merci à Salazar. Ils avaient réussi à s'en tirer sans se sauter dessus (que ce soit pour se battre ou pour se consacrer à des activités moins désagréables mais tout aussi intenses), ce qui était plutôt surprenant vu l'état de nervosité dans lequel se trouvait Draco. Il s'était d'ailleurs recoiffé au moins une quinzaine de fois ; cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Oh, Draco savait très bien depuis sa sixième année (et peut-être même depuis toujours) que sa plus grande difficulté serait de lutter contre sa lâcheté, mais voilà, normalement, se rendre chez les Weasley n'était pas le genre de choses qui étaient censées lui faire peur. Draco pouvait très facilement trouver le moyen d'aplatir sa crainte ; il avait fini par devenir un expert en masques en tout genre : il y avait la cagoule noire des Mangemorts, le loup velouté du séducteur, le masque de la comédie et celui de la tragédie ; il y avait les costumes tourbillonnants des bals et des réceptions, le velours doux et pernicieux des chambres à coucher, le lamé du luxe. Et à chaque fois qu'on croyait lui avoir arraché un masque ou ôté un costume, c'était pour se laisser berner par un artifice encore plus finement forgé. Il était simple, ensuite, de recréer un nouveau masque sur les reliques de l'ancien, jusqu'à une accumulation et une imbrication de strates successives qui se superposaient toutes parfaitement au visage de Draco Malfoy, au point qu'il s'en perdait lui-même.

Face aux Weasley, la solution aurait pu être facile ; faire jouer des haines ancestrales qui n'avaient plus lieu d'être était d'une simplicité enfantine. Mais il y avait cette vieille coutume selon laquelle un sorcier invité chez un autre ne pouvait franchir son seuil qu'avec des intentions pures. Le problème de Draco Malfoy, c'était que ses intentions étaient souvent troubles.

« Harry ! »

Voilà, la porte s'était ouverte et une espèce de harpie rousse se jetait au cou de _son_ Potter. Il était hors de question que Draco laisse faire une chose pareille, le pouvoir de nuisance de Mini-Weasley était bien trop élevé pour lui laisser un Potter ébouriffé dans les pattes.

« Weasley. »Salua-t-il avec un signe de tête, juste assez appuyé pour se faire remarquer mais qui restait discret et poli.

Il obtint le résultat escompté : la jeune fille se détourna de Potter, toisa Draco de la tête aux pieds avec un petit sourire énervant, et finit par déclarer « Désolé, Malfoy, mais une fois entré tu devras utiliser les prénoms si tu veux éviter la surchauffe cérébrale. Comme tu te plaisais constamment à nous le rappeler, nous sommes nombreux.»

Les prénoms ? Par Salazar, ils n'avaient pas élevé les hippogriffes ensembles ! (comme si Draco allait élever des Hippogriffes avec qui que ce soit ! Après le traumatisme qu'il avait subi en troisième année !) Combien de Weasley y avait-il dans cette bicoque ? Merlin, c'était un endroit où on élevait des poules dans la cour et où des gnomes couraient en liberté dans ce qui tenait lieu de jardin ! (Il eut une brève pensée pour le parc du Manoir. Très brève.)

Jenny (ou peut-être était-ce Annie ?) s'effaça, laissant Potter et Draco pénétrer dans la bicoque Weasley. C'était obscur… et petit… et encombré… et d'une propreté douteuse (non, cette remarque était d'une parfaite mauvaise foi, les Weasley étaient trop fiers pour laisser passer la moindre trace de saleté). Certes, Draco avait dû vivre dans des endroits bien pires, et il n'avait pas gardé de très bons souvenirs de sa vie de fuyard. Mais on ne se refait pas. Quels que soient les masques qu'on est capable de sculpter.

Ils étaient… huit. En tout, huit personnes potentiellement hostiles et tout à fait rouquines, rassemblées dans la même pièce. Draco eut envie de partir très loin. Lorsqu'il avait fini par échouer dans l'Ordre, il avait bien dû cohabiter avec les rouquins, mais là, personne ne le prenait vraiment au sérieux : il n'avait été qu'une faible menace par rapport à Voldemort ou même à celle qu'aurait pu représenter Snape s'il avait vraiment été du côté des Mangemorts. Ironie du sort, seul Potter le détestait suffisamment pour se méfier de lui. Draco avait même pu se révéler assez utile et s'était montré poli, quoique distant, avec les parents Weasley et les deux aînés. Il avait complètement ignoré les autres. Mais là, malgré le prétexte de Potter (le briseur de sort scarifié avait manifestement besoin de son aide), tout cela ressemblait étrangement à une présentation à la famille, et Draco n'était pas sûr de beaucoup aimer ce que cela sous-entendait.

Les huit Weasley les regardaient d'un air mitigé. Les parents semblaient désireux de montrer qu'ils ne lui étaient pas hostiles : la mère s'avança, empressée, embrassa Potter sur les deux joues, sourit gentiment à Draco, leur proposa du thé en attendant le repas qui ne tarderait pas à être servi ; le père les salua discrètement mais avec un bref sourire. Le Weasley de Potter, par contre, n'accorda ni un regard ni une parole à Draco, et entraîna Potter un peu plus loin pour lui parler de Merlin savait quoi, ce qui irrita considérablement Draco. Les jumeaux ne montrèrent qu'une stricte neutralité, mais Draco se méfiait. Weasley-Gringotts et Weasley-Dragon (le troisième n'avait pas daigné se montrer, ou peut être était il mort) semblaient assez curieux (dans la mesure où on peut déchiffrer l'expression de quelqu'un dont le visage est recouvert d'hideuses cicatrices). Avec un soupir, Draco s'approcha d'eux. Le Balafré lycanthrope avait vraiment un visage des plus curieux ; Draco ne l'avait jamais vu avant l'attaque (un petit frisson dans le dos lui rappela que cette attaque, il en était en grande partie responsable), mais il se demandait si sa famille retrouvait sur son visage des traces de son ancienne apparence. Instinctivement, il détourna le regard, se sachant offensant.

« Tu avais besoin de moi, Weasley ? »

Sans un mot, le rouquin sortit de sa poche un coffret de bois sombre où s'entremêlaient des entrelacs compliqués qui semblaient donner vie à cet objet inerte.

« Harry m'a dit que tu t'y connaissais en objets ensorcellés, particulièrement en matière de… magie noire. On a trouvé ça dans une tombe en Egypte, il y a quelques semaines et ça ne ressemble à rien de ce qu'on a pu voir avant. »

Draco haussa un sourcil à la mention de la magie noire. Décidemment, chez les Weasley, même les moins pointilleux, les arts sombres et le nom de Malfoy étaient irrémédiablement associés. Tout en surveillant Potter du coin de l'œil (il discutait en riant avec les autres, et Gilly/Jenny/qui qu'elle soit le collait d'un peu trop près), Draco saisit le coffret et y appliqua les sorts basiques de détection. Il grimaça. Rien de particulier. Il jeta un regard aux deux aînés Weasley qui restaient impassibles. Il posa fermement sa baguette dans les entrelacs et la fit légèrement tourner. Dans l'autre côté de la pièce, les conversations étaient paisibles.

« Tu savais que Lavande s'était mariée avec Flint ?

- Elle l'a bien regardé ? »

Draco comprit pourquoi Weasley-Gringotts lui avait présenté le coffret : au fur et à mesure que sa baguette pivotait, il pouvait sentir des flux qui se superposaient aux entrelacs, des micro-courants à la dynamique étonnante pour un objet supposé inerte. Il commençait à sentir une légère douleur dans le bras.

« Et toi, Harry, quand est-ce tu te maries à ton tour ? » s'exclama joyeusement la mère pondeuse.

Draco lâcha le coffret qui, magiquement protégé, rebondit instantanément dans ses mains.

« C'est douloureux. La magie. » marmonna-t-il sèchement en guise d'explication aux deux aînés qui échangèrent un regard intrigués. Ils n'étaient pas dupes : Draco était suffisamment habitué à la douleur physique pour se maîtriser et ils le savaient très bien.

Potter semblait gêné.

« Eh bien, Molly… ce n'est sûrement pas pour tout de suite ! »répondit-il avec une grimace.

Par Salazar, ce Potter n'était qu'un sale petit dissimulateur ! Il n'avait visiblement pas expliqué la situation à sa merveilleuse et ô combien gryffondoriquement hétérosexuelle famille d'adoption. Draco songea un instant à détourner un des fils du droit chemin, histoire de donner à Potter une bonne leçon. Il se rappela cependant que les rouquins n'étaient pas vraiment son genre. Son regard se porta sur la fille. Par contre, il ne crachait pas sur les rouquines…

«Je sais que ça fait mal, mais si tu pouvais retourner à tes activités et ne regarder que le coffret, je t'en serais reconnaissant. »

La voix sèche était celle de Weasley-Dragon. Oui, bien sûr. Il avait dû s'attarder un peu trop sur la rouquine. Il se morigéna intérieurement. Comment Potter avait-il fait pour s'envoyer Mini-Weasley puis s'en débarrasser sans provoquer une vendetta ?

Il reprit son exploration de l'objet. Etrange, définitivement étrange. Les capacités de Weasley-Gringotts n'étaient pas à remettre en cause. Il y avait effectivement de la magie noire là-dessous, mais une forme que Draco était incapable de reconnaître, et les Fondateurs savaient qu'il en connaissait un rayon dans ce domaine.

Après tout, il avait _aidé_ Granger à résoudre cette histoire de des expériences les plus traumatisantes de sa vie.

« Bien vu, Weasley. Je ne sais pas d'où ça sort, mais c'est nuisible. En fait… il me faudrait Granger. »

Weasley-Gringotts et Weasley-Dragon le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Weasley-Auror, qui l'avait manifestement entendu, émit un bruit qui ressemblait à un hoquet.

« Hermione est…

- En Afrique, oui, je sais. Je pense pouvoir m'en sortir tout seul, mais son aide aurait vraiment été appréciable.

- Malfoy, est-ce que tu viens de dire quelque chose de gratifiant à propos d'Hermione ?

- Bravo, Potter. Si tu es gentil, je pourrai même chanter tes louanges. Il y a beaucoup à dire. »

Il avait employé le haussement de sourcil numéro 4, celui qui était à la fois menaçant et plein de sous entendus plus ou moins pervers. Note pour plus tard : écrire une ode à ses sourcils. Ils étaient d'une flexibilité tout à fait appréciable. Potter lui jeta un de ses regards du type « j'ai bien compris le fonctionnement de tes sourcils mais j'ai décidé de ne pas en tenir compte et d'agir comme un stupide Gryffondor ».

La tension était palpable ; Draco savait très bien qu'il n'était pas à sa place. Il avait eu l'impression stupide que Potter l'avait amené là pour le « présenter » à sa famille d'adoption, ce qui était totalement improbable même en faisant abstraction de l'hostilité des Weasley, vu que Draco n'avait pas franchement l'impression d'avoir une relation de type amoureux avec Potter. D'ailleurs, cette relation ne ressemblait franchement à rien, et c'était tout à fait logique que les rouquins n'en sachent rien, et puis Draco ne voulait pas que Weasley-Auror sache quoi que ce soit au sujet de sa vie sexuelle, et il allait repartir chez lui parce qu'il était très bien tout seul et qu'il allait pouvoir remettre en place les draps que Potter avait mis sans dessus dessous, et puis il n'était ni triste, ni blessé, voilà.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais prendre le coffret avec moi pour faire des analyses plus précises… Potter, si tu as des nouvelles de Granger, rappelle-lui qu'elle me doit un service et que j'aurai besoin d'elle. Au revoir. »

Il se dirigea fièrement vers la sortie en lançant suffisamment de regards méprisants pour en faire défaillir Salazar de joie, et franchit la porte avec un mouvement de cape d'une classe tout à fait extraordinaire (il lui avait fallu des mois passés à observer Severus pour trouver le truc).

Dans la cour, il entendit un bruit de pas précipité, et leva la tête. Oh. Granger. Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Qui s'agrandirent un peu plus quand Potter, qui s'était lancé à sa poursuite et n'avait pas remarqué la présence de son ami, se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Draco Malfoy n'était pas un faible et il était tout à fait capable de résister aux arguments de ce genre.

_Hum, peut-être pas en fait_.

Granger avait l'air quelque peu Stupéfixée.

« Harry… Malfoy… Je vois que vous êtes occupés, je vais vous laisser… »

Elle entra dans la petite maison, son cerveau semblant carburer à plein régime.

Potter entama une petite danse de la joie et sembla décider que s'occuper de Draco constituait un bon moyen de célébrer le retour de Granger. Draco n'allait certainement pas protester.

« Hum, Malfoy, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester un petit peu ?

- Vous avez l'air d'avoir mieux à faire. »

Sans tenir compte de sa réponse, Potter plaqua Draco contre un mur.

Les neurones du Langue de Plomb explosèrent un à un et ses dernières résistances s'évaporèrent alors que Potter faisait des choses tout à fait intéressantes avec sa langue.

«Potter, tu crois vraiment pouvoir cacher ça à ta charmante famille d'adoption ?

- Quoi ?

- Je suis très vexé.

- Je t'expliquerai. Allez, viens, tu disais que tu voulais voir Hermione.

- D'accord, sale Gryffondor bourrin et obstiné. »

Se morigénant silencieusement pour être aussi soumis à quelqu'un d'aussi Gryffondoresquement décoiffé, Draco se dirigea lentement vers la bicoque Weasley se préparant à affronter huit rouquins, un Potter et une Miss Je-Sais-Tout tout juste revenue d'Afrique.

_Je hais ma vie_, se dit-il alors qu'il marchait vers l'abattoir.

OoO

Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas _si _terrible. Granger le scrutait bizarrement, comme s'il était une équation d'Arithmancie qu'elle devait résoudre, et Weasley-Auror ne semblait pas ravi de l'avoir à sa table, mais ils semblaient tous tellement heureux de retrouver leur charmante et broussailleuse amie après son séjour prolongé en Afrique qu'ils en étaient presque agréables avec Draco. Weasley-mère insista même pour qu'il se resserve. Il n'en était pas pour autant à l'aise ; ce n'était pas exactement l'image qu'il avait d'une réunion de famille. En fait, c'était même totalement opposé. Il n'y avait pas de sous entendus venimeux ni de projets de massacre de Moldus (Draco avait des souvenirs traumatisants de sa tante Augusta en pleine invresse). Et la nourriture n'était pas mauvaise. Il se retrouva à discuter de Quidditch avec Weasley-Dragon sans en venir aux baguettes et devait reconnaître que, dans son genre, Mini-Weasley était plutôt amusante.

Cela dit, Draco n'avait qu'une hâte : que tout cela finisse. Il voulait se retrouver seul, chez lui. Et Potter se comportait d'une manière tout à fait énervante : il faisait des messes basses avec Weasley-Auror et Granger. Il ne prêtait absolument pas attention à Draco, et finit même par entraîner ses amis à l'écart. Vu le regard incrédule que lui jeta Weasley-Auror, Draco comprit que sa magnificence serpentardesque avait due être évoquée quelque part dans la discussion. Hin hin. Weasley-Auror en était tout vert.

« Ils sont assez exclusifs, ces trois-là, finalement, tu ne trouves pas, Malfoy ? murmura Mini Weasley

- Très franchement, ça n'entre pas dans mes préoccupations.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de les fixer depuis dix minutes. Et puis, dans ta bouche, le mot « franchement » sonne assez faux.

- Certes. Mais retiens ta bave. C'est assez pathétique de voir que tu es toujours à la poursuite de Potter après tout ce temps.

- Tu te trompes. »

Un petit coup de Légilimencie fit savoir à Draco qu'elle mentait (Comment ça, c'était mal de pénétrer dans l'esprit des gens ? C'était bien pratique, parfois !). Ha ha ! Il le savait ! Mini Weasley cherchait toujours à mettre la main sur Potter ! Et, pour le propre bien de Potter, Draco devait le tenir éloigné de ce genre de harpie.

Draco se contenta de lui adresser un sourire moqueur. Elle lui lança un regard dédaigneux. Il préféra se lancer dans une grande discussion avec les jumeaux au sujet des différents moyens d'ensorceller les livres. Il fut assez surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient des connaissances à la fois étendues et précises, et qu'ils partageaient avec Draco la même fascination pour les artefacts magiques. Leur différence essentielle était qu'ils s'en étaient rendu compte de manières totalement opposées : les jumeaux, par les farces et attrapes, et Draco, par les objets teintés de magie noire qu'il avait côtoyés pendant son enfance. Par Salazar, cette journée lui réservait bien des expériences traumatisantes !

Le pire était pourtant à venir. A la fin du repas, Draco, un peu sonné après cette overdose de belettes en furie (le moment le plus étrange avait été la sublime imitation que l'un des jumeaux avait faite de Draco à l'époque de Poudlard… merlin qu'il avait eu honte), avait préféré s'éclipser pour aller cultiver son cancer du poumon.

Mais au moment où il inspirait la fumée réconfortante, une voix derrière sa tête lui cita tous les composants nuisibles contenus dans une cigarette, alors qu'une autre grommela que c'était tant mieux s'il se faisait rayer de la surface de la planète un peu plus rapidement.

Granger et Weasley-Auror, le duo de choc de l'amitié fidèle et indestructible.

« Si je vous dis que je n'ai absolument pas envie de vous voir et que votre présence m'insupporte, je suppose que vous allez rester rien que pour le plaisir de me contrarier ?

- T'as tout compris, Malfoy, déclara Weasley avec un sourire sadique.

- Je veux savoir, dit simplement Granger.

- Quoi, vous voulez des détails croustillants sur la vie sexuelle de Potter ?

- Malfoy… grommela Weasley, l'air menaçant.

- Oh, c'est bon, soupira Draco, qui ne tenait pas à se faire démolir le portrait par un Gryffondor en furie.

- Non, reprit Granger de son air le plus sérieux, ce que nous voulons savoir, c'est le pourquoi du comment.

- Granger, est-ce que tu évalues tout d'une manière aussi… scientifique ?

- Bien sûr que oui !

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Potter est devenu un être étrange et totalement incompréhensible. Traîner tout le temps avec vous, ça a dû lui laisser des séquelles.

- Tu l'appelles Potter ? demanda Weasley avec brusquerie.

- Je ne l'ai jamais appelé autrement.

- Etrange… murmura Granger en le fixant avec intensité.

- Il faut qu'on sache ce qui se passe… et non, Malfoy, je ne parlais pas de ce genre de chose, pervers ! poursuivit Weasley, remarquant le sourire goguenard de Draco.

- Harry, jusque là, n'était sorti qu'avec des filles… enchaîna Granger

- Ah, c'est _ça,_ le problème ?

- Non, non, tu n'as pas compris… on craignait qu'il n'y ait une histoire de philtre d'amour ou de quelque chose de ce genre. » expliqua Granger précipitamment.

Draco la fixa pendant quelques secondes, incrédule.

« Bon, visiblement, il n'y a rien de cela, marmonna Weasley.

- Granger, je ne pensais pas devoir te réexpliquer cela, mais tu devrais savoir que, quand quelqu'un a pris un philtre d'amour, il est, eh bien, amoureux. Ou du moins en donne l'impression.

- C'est d'ailleurs assez désagréable, comme sensation. » Commenta Weasley

Draco éclata de rire.

« Merlin, Weasley, quelqu'un a déjà eu l'idée _stupide_ de te faire ingérer un philtre d'amour ?

- Il ne m'était pas destiné. Et je tiens à te préciser que juste après, j'ai été empoisonné, _par ta faute_.

- Vraiment ? fit Draco, cessant de rire.

- Attendez, pas de digression. Malfoy, tu veux dire qu'Harry n'est pas amoureux ?

- C'est exactement ça. »

Ils le regardèrent avec stupeur.

« Oh, arrêtez, j'ai l'impression d'être une préadolescente boutonneuse en train d'écrire à son magazine préféré. C'est très désagréable.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, Malfoy, tu n'es pas boutonneux, dit Granger avec un petit sourire exaspérant.

- Pourquoi dire ce genre d'évidence ? J'étais juste métaphorique.

- Ben à part le coup des boutons, je trouve que tu as raison, Malfoy, dit Weasley, parce que ton attitude est assez pitoyable. Alors arrête de prendre ton air hautain de Serpentard et demande toi ce que Harry ferait avec toi s'il n'était pas complètement aveuglé par ce genre de… de sentiment. Et ne me dis pas que c'est parce que tu as un corps de rêve, je ne veux vraiment pas le savoir. »

Draco mit un certain temps à se reprendre. A sa manière tordue, Weasley venait de lui donner des conseils sur sa vie sentimentale. Par Salazar. Maintenant il le savait, il ne survivrait pas à cette journée. Toutes ces bizarreries ne pouvaient qu'être des signes de l'approche imminente de l'apocalypse. Heureusement, Weasley et Granger paraissaient aussi choqués que lui.

« Hermione… rassure moi, je n'ai pas _vraiment_ dit ça ? »

Granger était manifestement incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit.

« Dans notre intérêt à tous, je suggère que nous oublions cette conversation. »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, l'air rassuré. Draco fit disparaître sa cigarette éteinte d'un coup de baguette.

« En fait, nous n'avions aucune raison de nous méfier, murmura Weasley

- Pardon ? Je ne suis plus un dangereux Mage Noir ?

- Tu ne serais jamais venu ici si tu voulais seulement jouer avec Harry.

- Je te trouve bien affirmatif, dit Granger avec une moue dubitative.

- C'est parce que tu n'as pas mesuré à quel point c'est inédit qu'un Malfoy vienne ici. Ne crois pas que les vieilles rivalités se soient finies avec la guerre. »

Granger leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien. Draco était étrangement soulagé.

« Coucou tout le monde ! Quel temps pourri pour un mois de juillet, vous ne trouvez pas ? » s'exclama une voix joyeuse.

Potter, avec sa discrétion et son tact habituels, était venu les rejoindre dans la cour.

« Expliquez-moi ce que je trouve à un boulet pareil ? grommela Draco

- Oh, je sais ! C'est parce que je suis riche et célèbre !

- Un des grands mystères de la création est résolu ! s'exclama Weasley

- Eh bien, on va vous laisser entre vous ! » s'écria Granger en traînant son comparse hilare vers la bicoque Weasley.

« Joie et Amour. Ma vie est finie, gémit Draco.

- Tu t'en remettras. »

Comme pour joindre un geste à sa parole, Potter se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu sens le tabac, murmura-t-il

- Quoi, ça te dérange ?

- Non. Sur toi, j'aime bien. »

Pendant quelques instants, ils demeurèrent silencieux. Malgré les gnomes qui y gambadaient et la tristesse du ciel un peu trop gris pour la saison, le lieu ne manquait pas d'agréments.

« Potter ?

- Mmmh ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ?

- Pour voir.

- Et Granger, elle ne s'est pas pointée au hasard. Tu savais qu'elle revenait d'Afrique et tu lui as demandé de venir, non ?

- Je voulais qu'elle se réconcilie avec Ron.

- Tu joues les entremetteurs, maintenant ?

- Merlin, non ! Ils sont encore plus insupportables en couple que lorsqu'ils se disputent. »

Dans son genre, Potter avait vraiment une façon de penser tordue.

« Tes amis sont des abrutis, tu le sais, ça ?

- Tant mieux, ça vous fera au moins un point commun.

- C'est étrange comme réunion de famille.

- Je ne préfère pas savoir à quel genre de réunion de famille tu as été habitué, Malfoy.

- _Tu_ n'as jamais eu de réunions de famille, Potter »

Potter n'avait pas tort. Mais Draco eut un pincement au cœur en pensant que le Manoir et toutes les coutumes de son enfance étaient partis en fumée.

OoO

Les jumeaux avaient deviné. Draco en était certain. Leurs regards s'étaient fait mi soupçonneux mi amusés, et le Langue de Plomb avait décidé de ne plus toucher à aucune espèce de nourriture. Leur visite s'éternisait ; ils parlaient des enfants des uns et des autres (manifestement, l'aîné était toujours avec sa Vélane), et de personnes dont Draco n'avait strictement rien à faire. Il aurait bien aimé entraîner Granger avec lui pour parler d'ensorcellements divers et variés, mais elle était bien trop occupée à raconter son voyage à Mini-Weasley. Draco savait qu'il n'était pas à sa place ici. Il haussa un sourcil en direction de Potter, qui répondit par un léger hochement de tête, et ils finirent par s'en aller.

Sans que Draco sût vraiment comment, ils se retrouvèrent à Londres. Ils errèrent un long moment dans la partie moldue ; depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à se voir, Potter n'avait eu de cesse de lui montrer le monde des moldus, que Draco avait toujours superbement ignoré, et il devait avouer que cela s'était révélé assez divertissant. Ils finirent par atterrir chez Potter ; Draco en avait assez de le voir s'incruster chez lui, et malgré son léger dégoût pour l'appartement de l'Auror, qui était submergé par un désordre innommable (Potter prétendait qu'il était toujours en mission et que, contrairement à Draco qui selon lui passait ses journées à se tourner les pouces, il n'avait pas le temps de se consacrer à ces détails), il avait accepté sa proposition.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout est si désespérément moldu chez toi, Potter ?

- J'ai un placard avec un chaudron et des grimoires !

- Toutes les photos sont immobiles, et tu as leurs appareils bizarres ? Pourquoi tu t'infliges ça ? C'est d'un inesthétique ! »

Potter leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'affaler sur le canapé.

« Allons, avoue, ne me dis pas que c'est en souvenir de ton enfance !

- C'est vrai qu'il manque un placard plein d'araignées…

- Comment ça ?

- Laisse tomber. »

Draco haussa les épaules et s'installa à côté de Potter.

« T'as pas du thé ?

- Si tu en veux, tu devras faire fonctionner la bouilloire.

- Sans façon, merci, dit Draco avec une grimace, je ne m'approche pas des trucs électriques.

- Tu es vraiment obstiné, tu sais ?

- Et c'est un Gryffondor à la tête dure qui ose me dire ça !

- Tu vois, moi j'ai des circonstances atténuantes. »

En guise de réponse, Draco se serra un peu plus contre lui. C'était idiot, ce besoin de chaleur, mais il devait avouer que cette visite l'avait plus affecté qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Probablement le côté « famille unie ». Heureusement qu'il n'y avait eu pas les petits-enfants. Il n'aurait sûrement pas supporté la présence de petites choses rousses et braillardes.

« Ils sont tous mort, non ? De ton côté… murmura Potter.

- Oui. Ou tout comme. Je crois que ma plus proche parente, c'est cette métamorphomage décérébrée. Et tu sais que selon les standards de ma famille, elle ne compte pas.

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

- Comme tu veux. »

Le Gryffondor avait détourné la tête et Draco ne pouvait voir que les étagères sur lesquels s'empilaient quelques livres et des objets divers et variés, hérissés de câbles, dont Draco n'aurait pas pu déterminer l'utilité.

« J'aurais dû épouser Ginny et avoir une quinzaine de gamins roux aux yeux verts dans un petit cottage entouré de prairies.

- Je ne ferai aucun commentaire.

- Tu es vraiment capable de t'en empêcher ?

- …

- …

- Mais franchement... D'accord, ses seins sont potables, mais le reste…

- Tu es jaloux ?

- Pfff, je n'ai qu'à me regarder dans le miroir pour voir que je n'ai aucune raison d'être jaloux de qui que ce soit… répliqua Draco en joignant le geste à la parole. Hé, pourquoi mon reflet imite les mouvements que je fais ?

- C'est ce que les miroirs moldus font.

- Quel intérêt ?

- Tu es impossible.

- C'est ce qui me rend si unique, mon lapin.

- Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça serait s'il y en avait plusieurs comme toi !

- Oh, tu peux penser à tout un tas de possibilités toutes plus indécentes les unes que les autres.

- Tu es désespérant.

- Tu as décidé de faire la liste de mes qualités ? Je peux t'en citer quelques unes, si tu veux…

- Et après tu te demandes pourquoi je ne mets pas les Weasley au courant ? »

Draco allait protester, mais Harry le fit taire d'un baiser.

« Tu comptes leur cacher longtemps ?

- Non… j'essaie de les acclimater avec subtilité.

- Subtilité ?

- Je suis novice en la matière, je fais ce que je peux !

- Et Granger et Weasley ?

- Oh, ils commencent à avoir l'habitude des révélations fracassantes et traumatisantes…

- Charmant. Ta fréquentation est décidément des plus instructives, Potter… et ne lève pas ton sourcil de cette manière perverse, c'est très perturbant de voir mes propres expressions sur ta sale tête de balafré à lunettes ! »

Harry préféra l'empêcher de parler, à sa manière, et leurs mots se muèrent en soupirs et en étreintes.

OoO

Ce fut un tintement étrangement crispant qui le réveilla. Il jeta un œil au réveil de Potter, qui indiquait minuit. Le jeune homme, évidemment, dormait comme un bienheureux dans ses bras, à moitié entortillé dans les draps. Draco s'autorisa un sourire attendri – après tout, le Gryffondor ne pouvait pas le voir. La soirée avait été entrecoupée d'activités plus ou moins prohibées par les bonnes mœurs, et, épuisés, ils avaient fini par s'endormir. Mais qui pouvait bien sonner à cette heure ci ?

Draco décida de laisser Potter dormir. Il trouverait bien quelque chose pour justifier sa présence chez lui. Il attrapa son pantalon qui traînait à quelques mètres et enfila le pull de Potter. Un coup d'œil vers son reflet (qui manquait désespérément de personnalité dans ce miroir moldu) lui montra qu'il lui donnait un air plus ordinaire et étrangement vulnérable, ce qui le fit grimacer. Enfin, il n'avait pas le courage de chercher ses affaires, et un deuxième coup de sonnette lui rappela ce qu'il avait à faire.

D'un pas traînant, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, qu'il ouvrit… pour laisser place à Mini-Weasley. Elle semblait aussi surprise que lui, mais elle le cachait beaucoup moins bien.

« Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question.

- Je veux voir Harry.

- A cette heure ?

- En général, il a des missions le soir, et je l'avais trouvé bizarre ce midi…

- Eh bien tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Il est entre de bonnes mains, rétorqua Draco, avec un demi-sourire suggestif.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Laisse-moi le voir ! »

Elle tenta d'entrer, mais Draco s'avança vers la porte, dévoilant une hanche saillante, et lui coupa le passage.

« Explique-moi ce que tu fais là ? Tu portes son pull… Oh ! »

Elle s'interrompit, la bouche soudainement ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Il devait au moins lui reconnaître qu'elle ne manquait pas de présence d'esprit.

« Merlin, je rêve, grommela-t-elle

- C'est bon, tu as compris ?

- Et moi qui me demandais ce que tu venais faire chez nous. Merlin, je ne préfère même pas imaginer...

- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?

- Non. Yurk. Pas ça.

- Voyons, je suis sûre que ça ferait fantasmer plein de filles dans ton genre.

- Tu as l'esprit tordu, Malfoy. »

Draco eut un sourire mauvais et, d'un mouvement souple, s'approcha un peu plus d'elle. Elle le regarda d'un air méfiant, clairement mal à l'aise.

« Vraiment ? Susurra-t-il en laissant son regard s'attarder sur la jeune sorcière, je me demande jusqu'où tu serais prête à aller pour avoir ton précieux Potter… jusqu'à le partager ? »

Elle le repoussa violemment et le regarda avec colère. Hin hin. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas amusé à faire sortir un Weasley de ses gonds, et celle-ci ferait bien l'affaire.

« Je me demande encore comment Harry a pu laisser s'approcher de lui quelqu'un d'aussi malsain, cracha-t-elle.

- Oh, si ça peut te rassurer, moi je ne partage pas.

- En tout cas, j'avais de bonnes raisons de m'inquiéter, dit-elle avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

- De quoi t'inquiéter pour toi, peut-être, mais pas pour Potter.

- Vraiment ? En tout cas, Draco Malfoy, je t'assure que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu t'éloignes de lui.

- Oh ? Même si nous parlons de toutes les informations que j'ai vues sur toi au Département des Mystères ? Je suis sûr que Potter serait ravi d'en savoir plus.

- Tu n'oserais pas ! Tu es un Langue-de-Plomb tenu au secret ! Siffla-t-elle, sur le point de se transformer en véritable furie.

- L'éthique professionnelle est le cadet de mes soucis. »

Elle recula, le regard venimeux.

« Sois en sûr, je n'en resterai pas là.

- Mais vas-y, Ginevra ! Je suis curieux de voir ce que tu es capable de faire ! »

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard assassin et tourna les talons. Par Salazar, la furie était assez mono expressive quand elle était en colère !

Ses pas résonnèrent encore longtemps dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que Draco se décide à fermer la porte. Il ferma un instant les yeux. La petite Weasley était une véritable bombe à retardement, et il avait sûrement eu tort de la provoquer.

Il rejoignit la chambre de Potter et le regarda dormir pendant quelques instants avant de se couler silencieusement à côté de lui.

« Mmmmh… qu'est-ce que c'était ? marmonna un Potter à moitié réveillé.

- Rien d'important. Dors, Harry. »

* * *

Hum. Je suis assez perplexe face à cet OS qui ne ressemble pas vraiment à ce que je voulais faire au départ (Draco a décidé de mener le jeu). Enfin...


	2. Chapter 2

_Note _: oui, je sais, j'ai mis le temps ;; j'étais en vacances sans ordinateur, ce qui n'a pas arrangé mes tendances à la lenteur. Il y aura un dernier chapitre dans un futur pas trop lointain, normalement.

_Disclaimer_ : évidemment, Harry et compagnie ne sont pas à moi. Je voudrais également préciser qu'un des "décors" a été emprunté au film Garden State, dont la musique a rythmé l'écriture de ce chapitre.

_Dans les épisodes précédents_ : Harry, qui a une relation bizarre et clandestine avec Draco, le traîne chez les Weasley sous un prétexte bidon, sans leur expliquer la situation. Draco y récupère un étrange objet (un coffret suintant la magie noire) que Bill lui donne pour l'examiner. Ginny, qui soupçonne quelque chose, se pointe le soir même chez Harry. Elle tombe sur Draco, qui refuse de la laisser entrer et lui menace de révéler des choses compromettantes à son sujet si elle tente de le séparer d'Harry. Ginny n'a pourtant pas dit son dernier mot.

Bonne lecture mes agneaux

Deuxième volet : 

Parfois, Harry regrettait l'époque qui avait suivi la guerre.

Tout semblait incertain, et pourtant la vie ne lui avait jamais paru aussi évidente. Il allait devenir Auror pour lutter contre le mal, et avoir une vie douce et paisible avec Ginny, et aussi Ron et Hermione, et peut-être que plus tard il aurait des enfants à qui il aurait pu donner le nom de ses parents, juste en souvenir, et il aurait enfin eu une famille. La mort aurait pu être prise légèrement. Peut-être.

(Bien sûr, Draco ne jouait aucun rôle dans ce conte de fée. Draco n'avait rien d'une fée, de toutes façons (sauf peut-être la couleur de cheveu). Le jeune Malfoy n'était qu'un ancien ennemi devenu un allié dénué d'enthousiasme, et le seul genre de communication qu'ils auraient pu avoir se résumait à un signe de tête sur un quai de gare. Rien de plus.)

Au début, cela avait semblé marcher. La peau de Ginny était douce sous ses mains, Ron et Hermione n'étaient jamais aussi délicieusement insupportables que lorsqu'ils étaient amoureux, et sa formation d'Auror se révélait une plaisanterie à côté de la guerre contre Voldemort.

Mais quand ils étaient passés à la pratique, Harry avait fini par se sentir mal à l'aise. L'une de leurs principales tâches était la saisie des biens des familles mangemortes. A première vue, rien de plus facile. L'absence de risque avait même, au début, légèrement irrité Harry. Mais ils avaient vu des familles contraintes de quitter l'endroit où elles avaient toujours vécu.

Il y avait eu des cris et des pleurs ; la pensée de Percy, Hagrid, Sirius et de tous les autres morts avait convaincu Harry de la justice de son travail. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il devenait absent, irritable et que Ginny avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter.

Son conte de fée avait pris fin brutalement ; Ginny se révélait être plus une petite sœur que le grand-amour-de-sa-vie grâce auquel il aurait pu inonder le monde sorcier d'enfants roux aux yeux verts ; Ron et Hermione n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de s'en aller, chacun de leur côté, à des milliers de kilomètres, après s'être jeté des flopées de maléfices ; son travail le faisait osciller entre culpabilité et ennui, deux sentiments que Harry n'avait jamais pu supporter longtemps.

Mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il était tout à fait possible de vivre ainsi. En fait, il avait été plus choqué par sa facilité à se faire à cette vie étriquée et morne que par la fin effective de cette éphémère période de bonheur (période qui n'avait peut-être eu d'existence que dans sa tête).

Un seul soubresaut, peut-être : quand il était venu avec ses collègues Auror pour la destruction du Manoir Malfoy et que, de loin, il avait aperçu Draco, il n'avait pas pu lui adresser la parole. Il était resté à l'écart, sans se faire reconnaître, et s'était contenté d'observer la froideur et l'assurance de son rival pendant qu'il regardait l'endroit où il avait passé toute son enfance s'effondrer en une profusion d'étincelles blanches et bleues. Draco n'avait manifesté aucune espèce d'émotion.

Puis il y avait eu cette mission, cet enchaînement de circonstances étranges qui l'avait conduit à se jeter (en râlant au passage, bien entendu) dans les bras de Draco… enfin, en schématisant.

Assis près de la fenêtre d'où il regardait la pluie tomber, Harry s'offrait le luxe d'une petite séance de souvenirs agrémentés de soupirs béats et mijotés dans un peu de nostalgie. Après tout, tout semblait rentré dans l'ordre. D'une manière assez tordue et ironique, il fallait bien l'avouer. A présent, il avait droit au récit hebdomadaire et (parfois un peu trop) détaillé de la tumultueuse vie sentimentale de Ginny (Harry se demandait souvent comment elle faisait pour être aussi… énergique). Ron et Hermione, revenus de leurs périples respectifs, avaient décidé d'expérimenter la version « on n'est qu'amis même si on couche ensemble » (Harry était assez perplexe, mais comme toujours avec Ron et Hermione, il préférait éviter d'intervenir. Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés depuis leur retour, ce qui semblait indiquer un léger espoir). Même Luna était en Angleterre et venait le voir assez souvent pour lui parler des potentialités des cornes de Ronflaks dans la fabrication des baguettes magiques. Et lui, Harry, pendant qu'il rêvassait devant sa fenêtre, sentait la chaleur d'un Draco endormi sur son épaule, tout contre lui. Il poussa un soupir d'aise.

« Toujours aussi peu de dignité, grommela Malfoy d'une voix endormie. Tu es vraiment obligé de faire ce genre de bruits ?

- Tu ne parlerais pas comme ça si tu pouvais voir l'état de tes cheveux. » répliqua Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

Draco, semblant soudainement s'extraire de son comatage et du fauteuil qu'ils partageaient, bondit précipitamment vers le miroir le plus proche avant de lâcher une flopée de jurons fort peu aristocratiques.

« Potter, mes cheveux sont aussi parfaits que d'habitude.

- Oh. Vraiment ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu sais ce qu'il en coûte de me contrarier ?

- J'attends de voir. »

Draco se rapprocha d'Harry, l'air menaçant. Harry répondit par un sourire, qui s'évanouit quand son vis-à-vis lui subtilisa ses lunettes. Il grogna. Le monde était soudainement réduit à un assemblage de taches de couleurs.

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter les grognements, Potter. On dirait que tu sors d'une caverne.

- Je me vois très mal m'exprimer en langage articulé alors que je m'adresse à une tache blonde et floue. »

Le visage de Draco se rapprocha et ses contours se précisèrent. Avant de pouvoir en distinguer nettement les traits, Harry sentit sur sa bouche le contact des lèvres de Draco.

Pour quelques instants, la pièce redevint silencieuse.

« C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour me faire taire ? murmura Harry contre la joue de Malfoy

- Harry, tu sais à quel point j'aime avoir le dernier mot. »

Harry ne répondit rien et laissa les doigts de Malfoy parcourir son visage presque nonchalamment.

« Va falloir que tu dégages, Malfoy.

- Comment ça ? Tu penses pouvoir te débarrasser de moi ?

- Je suis attendu à Powder Gate dans une heure. »

C'était à la Powder Gate qu'on accédait au chemin de traverse par Réseau de Cheminette. Récemment, les Aurors chargés d'assurer la surveillance de ce lieu très fréquenté avaient décelé des indices d'un trafic de Poudre frelatée qui brouillait les destinations en formant des amas de suie vert émeraude qui bouchaient les cheminées. Les Ramoneurs du Département des Transports magiques étaient débordés.

« Très bien, je m'en vais, monsieur Je-suis-un-Auror-surbooké. »

Il attrapa sa cape et se retourna vers Harry avec un sourire indéchiffrable.

« Mais ne pense pas t'en tirer aussi facilement, Potter. »

Au moment même où Draco disparaissait dans un plop, une chouette brune toquait à la vitre, un pli mauve entre les pattes. Mauve, la couleur utilisée par les Aurors en cas d'urgence. Quand Harry lut la dépêche, il y eut une bordée de jurons et un bruit d'explosion, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

OoOoOoO

Avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de culpabilité, Draco réapparut dans l'allée qui menait à la petite maison où il vivait depuis la mort de ses parents. Harry avait eu l'air sincère en parlant de cette mission au Powder Gate ; il n'avait probablement aucun soupçon, Draco n'avait rien laissé paraître, Harry ne se doutait de rien, voyons. Plongé dans ses pensées, il poussa la porte d'entrée sans remarquer qu'elle était déverrouillée, retira sa cape et la jeta négligemment sur le canapé

« Ouch ! »

Draco sursauta. Quelqu'un avait réussi à contourner ses barrières de protection ? Doux Salazar (enfin, façon de parler), ne le laissera-t-on donc jamais en paix ?

« Tu pourrais faire attention où tu jettes tes affaires, Malfoy ! »

Une tête rousse surgit du divan, suivie d'une autre, et un long bras d'une délicate nuance de blanc et d'orangé retira prestement la (superbe et coûteuse, évidemment) cape de Draco pour la jeter sur le sol.

Les Weasley avaient manifestement décidé que Draco devaient être puni pour ses crimes et par conséquent avaient pris la décision de le harceler à vie. C'était la seule explication possible à la présence des jumeaux chez lui. Ça, ou alors Mini-Weasley avait décidé de déchaîner la fureur de ses frères contre lui.

« Tiens, on dirait que tu n'es pas content de nous voir ! Pourtant…

- … tu aurais dû te douter que fricoter avec Harry t'amènerait à des contacts _fréquents _avec notre famille…

- Enfin, pas le genre de contact auquel tu pense, petit pervers. »

Draco resta immobile quelques secondes, le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il était censé faire lorsqu'une paire de rouquins cinglés se trouvaient sur son canapé, en le regardant avec de grands _sourires._ Un regard vers la table basse lui apprit que les deux Weasley avaient jugé bon de se faire du thé et d'amener une multitude de petits gâteaux.

« Mais sers-toi, Malfoy !

- Fais comme chez toi ! »

_Très drôle, _se dit Draco, grimaçant.

« Comme si j'allais accepter quoique ce soit venant de vous deux, marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Quelle méfiance !

- Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard…

- … et nous n'avons rien qui pourrait te changer en fouine…

- … ce qui serrait quand même _beaucoup plus _amusant. »

Draco leur adressa un regard éloquent. _On n'a définitivement pas le même humour._

« Bon, d'accord, tu as peut-être raison de te méfier de nos préparations…

- Dommage que tu n'ais pas été aussi vigilant au sujet de tes barrières magiques.

- Tu nous avais habitués à mieux…

-… c'était ridiculement facile. »

Draco, sentant un mal de tête carabiné pointer le bout de son nez pointu, s'écroula fort peu gracieusement dans un fauteuil, provoquant un ricanement des jumeaux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- C'est pas très Malfoy, chez toi…

- … décevant ! Nous qui nous attendions à des têtes de moldus sur des piques…

- … à des escaliers majestueux partout…

- … à une débauche de grimoires maléfiques…

- … à un salon de la taille d'un terrain de Quidditch…

- … bref, tout cela est décevant ! Quel manque de majestuosité, mon cher !

- Au cas où vous n'étiez pas au courant, le manoir familial a été détruit après la guerre.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Mais on aurait pu penser qu'en bon fils…

- … tu aurais reconstruit un équivalent !

- Mais te voilà dans une maison minuscule perdue au milieu de la cambrousse !

- Comment fais-tu pour écraser tout le monde par ta grandeur et ton statut social si tu n'as pas la grande maison clinquante qui va avec ?

- Ce n'est pas comme s'il restait grand monde à impressionner. »

Draco bénit les quelques secondes de silence qui suivirent.

« Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour le plaisir de ta compagnie !

- Bien que ce soit très drôle de te faire sortir de tes gonds.

- Non, ce que nous voulons savoir…

- C'est si tu sais ce qu'il est advenu de notre petite sœur. »

Il restait muet d'étonnement pendant quelques secondes.

« Car, vois-tu, petite fouine…

- … elle n'est pas venue chez nous aujourd'hui comme elle l'avait prévu.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je pourrais être au courant ?

- Tu avais juste l'air de vouloir lui arracher la tête, avant-hier.

- Il y a un certain nombre de personne à qui j'aurais envie de faire subir ce sort. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais choisi quelqu'un de cette insignifiance pour commencer. J'aurais choisi Potter en priorité.

- Tu as préféré coucher avec lui, donc le problème est réglé. »

Draco avait vu juste. Ils avaient deviné. Que Salazar maudisse les fouineurs !

« Certes. Mais je ne sais pas où votre sœur est passée. Légalement, c'est une grande fille. Je ne m'avancerais pas pour son âge mental, mais…  
- Ce serait bête si le nom des Malfoy était une fois de plus taché, non ?

- Cela ne veut plus dire grand-chose, à présent, et le savez très bien. »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent un moment, l'air vaguement coupable. C'était la première fois que Draco les voyait avec cette expression, et cela l'inquiéta bien plus que toutes les pseudo- menaces qu'ils avaient entendues jusque là. Les deux Weasley échangèrent une série d'expressions codées qui ne firent qu'accroître la perplexité de Draco, allant du grattement de l'œil au froncement d'oreille en passant par le gonflement de narines.

« Malfoy, le truc de Bill, tu l'as mis où ?

- Dans mon coffre, bien sûr, je ne vais pas le laisser à la portée d'êtres machiavéliques et manipulateurs tels que vous !

- Hé ! C'est l'Infirmerie qui se fout de Sainte Mangouste, ça !

- Oui, et alors ? Je suis peut-être plus manipulateur que vous, mais je suis moins machiavélique !

- Et tu penses vraiment nous faire croire ça ?

- On peut toujours essayer.

- Gred, nous devons nous concentrer sur notre objectif !

- Bien reçu, Forge.

- Bon, ce que tu fricotes avec Harry, c'est pas notre problème…

- Après tout, il s'est déjà retrouvé avec des trucs biens plus laids que toi…

- Par contre, on aimerait bien savoir ce qui se passe avec Ginny…

- Si vous vous posez des questions sur notre merveilleux ménage à trois, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'il est mort-né.

- Oh ! Quel dommage !

- Enfin, Malfoy, et notre pauvre petite sœur, que va-t-elle devenir ?

- Notre petite sœur, qui, d'ailleurs, ne te veut pas du bien.

- Il y a quelques minutes, vous m'accusiez presque de l'avoir séquestrée.

- En fait…

- C'est-à-dire… »

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard un brin… étrange.

« Tu crois que… ?

- Non, c'est impossible !

- Si elle pense que c'est pour le bien d'Harry, elle serait capable…

- C'est vrai.

- DRACO MALFOY ! »

La voix fit sursauter les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce. L'un des jumeaux vira au blanc, l'autre au rouge.

« CECI EST UN MESSAGE DES AUTORITES MAGIQUES ! VOUS ETES SOMMES D'OUVRIR LA PORTE AUX AURORS QUI SE PRESENTENT CHEZ VOUS !

- Je pensais pas que ça irait jusque-là »murmura l'un des deux clones.

Au moins, il y avait eu une sommation, songea Draco. C'était donc que l'affaire n'était pas trop grave ; il arrivait régulièrement aux Aurors de venir faire un tour chez lui pour effectuer un « suivi ». Sa condition de Langue-de-Plomb ne le mettait pas à l'abri des contrôles anti-mangemorts. Ces visites pouvaient même se révéler distrayantes : Draco avait été très content de lui quand l'Auror Williamson s'était retrouvé le pied coincé sous un chaudron qui criait « Intrus ! Intrus ! ». Mais quand Draco ouvrit la porte et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient plusieurs, il commença à penser que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et quand, pendant qu'ils perquisitionnaient, les jumeaux le tirèrent à l'écart, il était carrément paniqué. Il avait des choses à cacher, effectivement, mais d'ordinaire, elles étaient suffisamment bien dissimulées pour que les Aurors ne puissent pas les trouver… enfin, s'ils se contentaient d'une inspection de routine.

« Ecoute, Malfoy… ne pose pas de questions, mais…

- On va t'aider à sortir de là, et te dire où aller.

- Tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qui se passe exactement…

- Il vaut mieux qu'on t'envoie… oh, je sais !»

Le jumeau qui venait de parler murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son frère, qui eut un large sourire.

« Le résultat pourrait être intéressant.

- Allez, Malfoy, on t'emmène. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco Lucius Malfoy bénit les Gryffondors et leur tendance à l'héroïsme.

OoOoOoO

Les messages s'étaient multipliés, chaque ligne ajoutant une nouvelle accusation, chaque nouvelle lacérant un peu plus les certitudes d'Harry. D'abord, ce n'était qu'un simple soupçon porté sur la détention d'objets maléfiques par l'ex-mangemort Draco Lucius Malfoy. De nouvelles dépêches de la Messagerie Aurorale s'étaient succédé : 14h32 : _l'objet détenu par M. est dangereux et nécessite des précautions accrues_ _– _14h45 :_ M. déclare la présence d'un objet prêté par un briseur de sort dans le coffre de son domicile_- 14h47 : _l'objet a disparu, tout porte à croire que M. l'a dissimulé dans un endroit connu de lui seul_ – 14h49 : _M., après avoir refusé de se soumettre aux autorités, a pris la fuite_ – 15h03 : _Ginevra Weasley s'est plainte d'une tentative d'envoûtement_ – 15h37 : _une fouille attentive de son domicile a révélé la présence de livres de magie noire, de poisons et d'artefacts hautement dangereux _– 15h54 : _Une équipe a été spécialement désignée pour sa capture_ ; _annulation de la mission au Powder Gate._

Harry comprit qu'il avait été trahi. Tout était de sa faute : s'il n'avait pas aussi stupidement fait confiance à Malfoy, ce dernier n'aurait jamais été en possession du coffret trouvé par Bill, et il n'aurait jamais tenté d'envoûté Ginny.

Pour la septième fois en deux heures, un verre explosa. Il n'avait pas perdu le contrôle de sa magie depuis des années. Et, encore une fois, c'était cette ordure de Sang Pur qui en était la cause. Il aurait voulu se charger de l'affaire, mais Kingsley lui avait expressément ordonné de ne pas s'en mêler. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas concevoir de rester enfermé chez lui pendant que son ennemi/ex-allié/amant/objet de sa présente fureur gambadait joyeusement dans la campagne en cueillant des champignons vénéneux, trinquait avec ses semblables en l'honneur du bon vieux temps où ils torturaient les moldus ou feuilletait des grimoires obscurs avec un rire démoniaque, enfin, ce que fait un mage noir. Un autre verre explosa (parmi toutes les pensées haineuses qui lui venaient à l'esprit, Harry se dit qu'il aurait probablement à faire un tour à Ikea dans les prochain jours ; il maudit Malfoy pour être la cause indirecte d'un massacre de vaisselle). Mais il pouvait encore se déplacer, et il savait chez qui aller. Tout plutôt que de rester là.

OoOoOoO

Harry avait décidé de venir en train. Il aurait pu transplaner, bien sûr. Mais il avait fini par comprendre que le voyage pouvait être aussi important que la destination (il suffisait de voir le Poudlard Express). Regarder le paysage défiler alors qu'il quittait la banlieue londonnienne pour le Devon lui permettrait de réfléchir un peu, et peut-être de digérer la nouvelle. De ne pas arriver furieux, exalté et désemparé… quoique, désemparé, il le serait probablement encore en arrivant. Il passa trois heures dans un vieux compartiment où ils n'étaient que trois. En face de lui, une adolescente, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, semblait dans le même état que lui ; elle se mordillait nerveusement l'auriculaire gauche et il était clair qu'elle avait pleuré. A sa droite, une vieille dame somnolait derrière un journal. En se penchant un peu, Harry put voir qu'il s'agissait des nouvelles d'un canton perdu dans la lande. Soudain, l'adolescente le regarda avec stupeur ; plus exactement, elle observait ses chaussettes. Harry baissa les yeux et se rendit compte que, dans la précipitation, il avait mis des chaussettes de chez gaichiffon, ornées de petits vifs d'or qui voletaient. Ce n'était certes pas le genre de chose à porter quand on prenait un train moldu. L'adolescente enleva ses écouteurs et Harry prépara sa baguette, espérant ne pas rater son sortilège d'amnésie.

« Vous en êtes un ? chuchota-t-elle

- Quoi ? » fit Harry, un peu trop fort.

La vieille dame laissa échapper un grognement. Harry se tourna vivement vers elle, mais elle semblait toujours endormie.

« Vous êtes un sorcier, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda la jeune fille

Harry cligna des yeux, ne sachant que répondre. Avec son jean, son baladeur et son sac à dos, elle avait l'air d'une adolescente moldue normale. Tout y était, même l'acné.

« Je… oui. »

Elle le regarda d'un air inquisiteur, comme si elle cherchait à se forger, à travers lui, une idée du concept de « sorcier ».

« Ma sœur est une sorcière » chuchota-t-elle avec une certaine solennité.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds. Combien de chances y avait-il pour que prenant un train tout à fait normal, il tombe sur quelqu'un qui avait une vague connaissance de la magie ? Lui qui voulait, pour une fois, se vider la tête de… tout ça.

« Vous n'êtes pas très bavard, constata-t-elle

- Euh…

- C'est bizarre, j'aurais cru que vous, les sorciers, vous auriez d'autres moyens de vous déplacer. Du genre plus rapide, ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace et un regard vers le paysage qui défilait avec une lenteur exaspérante.

- Euh… je n'avais pas très envie de les utiliser aujourd'hui, expliqua Harry, en se demandant si elle allait continuer à lui faire la conversation pendant toute l'heure de trajet qui restait.

- ça doit quand même être plus simple, d'être un sorcier, soupira-t-elle. Je veux dire, vous avez des sorts, et puis des philtres d'amour, ce genre de trucs. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Pour un peu, il se serait cru de retour à Poudlard. Il eut une brève pensée pour Romilda Vane. Pourquoi les gamines de quinze ans faisaient-elles une obsession sur ce genre de stupidités ?

« En fait, la magie a plutôt tendance à compliquer les choses. »dit-il un peu sèchement.

La gamine rougit, l'air confus. Harry se rendait compte qu'il avait peut-être été blessant. La compagnie de Malfoy n'était certainement pas ce qu'on pouvait trouver de mieux pour se comporter de manière aimable.

Malfoy.

En pensant à lui, Harry eut comme une douleur dans la poitrine.

« Oh, je suis désolée, j'ai encore trop parlé ! Je raconte n'importe quoi. Vraiment, je ferais mieux de me taire. Vu votre tête, vous avez dû vous faire larguer récemment, et moi je raconte n'importe quoi… »

A cette mention, Harry eut un violent hoquet. Le visage de son interlocutrice sembla se décomposer, et elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Harry se sentit vaguement coupable.

« Ce… ce n'est rien » balbutia-t-il

Il se demanda s'il était aussi maladroit à quinze ans. A la pensée de sa cinquième année, il se rendit compte qu'il était pire. Que lui avait dit Remus, déjà ? La plupart des gens sont des idiots à quinze ans. Et celle-ci semblait un peu moins idiote que la moyenne. Au moins, elle était inoffensive, songea-t-il alors qu'elle se confondait une fois de plus en excuses.

« Mais c'est vrai que… j'étais content d'apprendre que j'étais un sorcier, ajouta-t-il avec une faible tentative de sourire

- C'est vrai que entre le moment où ma sœur a reçu sa lettre et mes onze ans, j'ai espéré en être une moi aussi, dit-elle, l'air songeur. Enfin, je me suis fait une raison. Et puis, dans un lycée normal, on apprend des trucs aussi intéressants. Ma sœur est incapable de parler la moindre langue étrangère. Je sais que c'est bizarre, mais j'aime bien l'école. Enfin, les cours. Mais c'est rempli d'abrutis.

- Pour ça, des abrutis, il y en avait aussi à Poudlard. Et je me suis même retrouvé à avoir une relation bizarre avec l'un d'entre eux… enfin.

- Une relation ? répéta-t-elle, curieuse.

- Enfin… marmonna Harry, se sentant rougir. C'est compliqué. Et c'est un abruti. Et moi aussi j'en suis un.

- Bah, alors, tout devrait bien se passer. Ça vous fait au moins un point commun, remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- On peut voir la situation comme ça. »

Elle avait réussi à lui arracher son premier vrai sourire depuis qu'il avait reçu la Lettre. Il lui devait au moins un peu d'amabilité.

« Vos parents… ce ne sont pas des sorciers, alors ? vous aviez l'air de dire que vous ne connaissiez pas la magie, avant.

- Oh. Ça aussi, c'est compliqué. En fait mes parents sont morts. J'ai été élevé par mon oncle et ma tante, qui ne voulaient pas entendre parler de magie.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de normal, dans votre vie ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

- Hum. Je ne crois pas. Mais ce n'est pas forcément négatif. En fait, je n'en sais rien.

- Et votre copain, il vous a largué ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. Passer ainsi du griffon au dragon était probablement un stratagème pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

« Euh… c'est compliqué.

- ça n'a pas l'air de vous rendre très joyeux, en tout cas. »

Il y eut un silence.

« J'ai encore fait ma fouineuse, hein ?

- Je crois bien.

- J'ai tendance à faire ça, quand je veux penser à autre chose. Ça m'évite de ressasser mes petits malheurs de loseuse sous hormones. Je pourrais aussi écouter de la musique déprimante vêtue de noir et en répandant des traces de mascara sur mes joues, mais au bout d'un moment c'est un peu lassant. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

Peut-être avait-il pris cette histoire un peu trop au tragique. De plus, il restait l'éventualité que tout cela ne soit qu'une vaste erreur.

Ou peut-être pas.

OoOoOoO

Avec un au revoir en direction de la jeune fille, Harry sortit du train en même temps que la vieille dame, qui chuchota à l'amie venue la chercher sur cette petite gare aux abords du Dartmoor qu'elle avait fait un rêve bizarre sur des _magiciens invertis_. Il retint un sourire et se dirigea vers la lande déserte. Quand il fut assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun moldu à l'horizon, il jeta un sortilège des Quatre Points et se mit en marche, sa cape enroulée autour de ses épaules pour se protéger du vent, toujours vers le nord ouest. Il faisait assez froid, mais au moins le temps était-il à peu près sec ; autour de lui s'étendaient des collines à perte de vue, où surgissaient de temps à autre quelques moutons. Il n'y avait personne ; les moldus venaient rarement dans le Dartmoor en cette saison. Seuls quelques minuscules sentiers indiquaient leur présence occasionnelle dans les landes.

Au bout d'une heure passée à longer une rivière, il atteignit un petit muret. Quand il l'enjamba, il sentit qu'il était arrivé dans la partie magique du parc naturel. Des gnomes bondissaient joyeusement entre les bruyères et il était sûr d'avoir vu des lutins, bien meilleurs pour la dissimulation. Il envoya une série d'étincelles pour signaler sa présence et pénétra un peu plus loin dans la lande. Une sorte de brume violette s'élevait au loin. Harry eut un sourire de soulagement : il était presque arrivé. Il s'enfonça dans la brume ; elle était épaisse comme de la barbe à papa et avait un goût indéfinissable, presque acide. Alors qu'elle se dissipait et qu'Harry tentait d'enlever de sa cape en laine quelques lambeaux mauves et poisseux qui s'étaient déposés sur ses épaules, un paysage se découpa dans le lointain. Déchirant la lande, longeant un ruisseau qui dévalait une colline, une faille rocheuse s'étendait sur des centaines de mètres. Ses parois abruptes semblaient s'enfoncer au plus profond des entrailles de la terre. Sur un de ses bords était perché un vieux bateau moldu monté sur deux énormes pattes de poulet, qui rappelaient les huttes de sorcière des contes russes. Les pattes se déplièrent et le bateau se dandina vers Harry, suivant le bord de la faille, parfois de si près qu'il semblait sur le point de chanceler et de tomber dans le vide. Il s'arrêta sur une pierre plate à quelques mètres du jeune Potter. Les pattes se replièrent, stabilisant l'habitation C'était un bateau à voile sans âge, recouvert d'une peinture violette écaillée ; le mât, autour duquel s'enroulait une plante grimpante, était cassé en deux, et le pont était recouvert d'un petit jardin et d'un potager, à en juger par les grosses courges oranges à pois bleus qui en dépassaient; une porte se dessina sur la coque rebondie et s'entrebâilla, laissant s'échapper trois marches en bois. Harry pénétra dans le bateau avec une certaine appréhension. Il fut accueilli par une paire d'immondes yeux globuleux.

« IIIIIK ! s'écria-t-il

- Oh, désolée, j'avais oublié ! »

Luna retira des espèces de lunettes d'aviateur dorées qui lui faisaient des yeux de mouche géante.

« J'étais en train de réparer mon matériel. »

Elle indiqua d'un mouvement du menton un établi sur lequel était posé une sorte de harnais d'escalade d'un blanc nacré. Il était entouré de toutes sortes d'outils étranges : loupes, pinces, ciseaux, dé à coudre, aiguilles à tricoter, pot rempli d'une substance gluante non identifiée. Harry promena son regard dans l'habitation. Luna n'avait même pas jeté de sort sur le bateau pour rendre l'intérieur plus grand : la coque, large et bombée, lui procurait l'espace nécessaire pour y loger confortablement. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était petite mais agréable. Un feu ronronnait dans une petite cheminée, des coussins multicolores traînaient un peu partout. Des étagères couvertes de livres couraient sur un pan de mur. En plus de l'établi, il y avait une table lumineuse couverte de croquis. Des objets étranges et des bouquets d'herbes bizarres pendaient du plafond, accrochés par des cordes d'un blanc brillant.

« Bienvenue dans l'Arche, Harry. » dit Luna de sa voix éthérée.

Elle avait relevé ses cheveux à l'aide de sa baguette et portait une espèce de tablier de travail usé, par-dessus des vêtements aussi peu assortis que possibles. Harry eut une bouffée d'affection pour son amie et, sans trop réfléchir, il la prit dans ses bras. Luna, qui ne s'étonnait jamais de rien, eut presque l'air surpris.

« Je crois que tu as besoin d'une infusion, Harry. »

Il grimaça. La cuisine de Luna allait en général du « assez particulier » au « atrocement infâme ». Elle saisit sa baguette (provoquant au passage un déchaînement capillaire) et, deux sorts plus tard Harry, assis sur des coussins, tenait dans ses mains un mug fumant. Le liquide était d'un rose tirant sur le violet. Inquiétant. Mais quand Harry en prit une gorgée, il se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux.

« Graines de Sarnatelle ! »

Il lui sourit. Elle avait toujours cette étrange capacité à l'apaiser, quelles que soient les circonstances.

« J'aime bien ta… euh… maison. »

Le visage de Luna s'illumina d'un large sourire.

« J'avais besoin de quelque chose qui se déplace, pour mes recherches. Papa m'a trouvé le vieux bateau et on l'a réaménagé. En rentrant en Angleterre, je me suis mise au bord de la faille pour pouvoir l'explorer. Tu sais, je crois qu'on peut trouver des germes d'ambroisie dans les profondeurs. Je suis sûre que ça pourrait être très utile en potion. »

Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvaient être des germes d'ambroisie, mais il était à peu près sûr que Luna allait continuer à explorer la faille jusqu'à ce qu'elle en trouve ou qu'il ne lui reste plus rien à explorer. Et, probablement, découvrir une faune et une flore jusque là inconnues. Luna avait une nette tendance à toujours trouver ce qu'elle ne cherchait pas.

« Ils disent que la faille est un phénomène géomagique… N'importe quoi. Je suis sûre qu'il y a des histoires de collisions de mondes parallèles derrière tout ça. Si ça se trouve, on peut trouver des animaux qui n'existent pas dans notre dimension !

- Sans aucun doute.

- Et toi, Harry ? »

Il ne savait plus très bien pourquoi il était venu ici. Raconter ses problèmes sentimentaux à Luna paraissait assez absurde. Il se demanda soudainement si Luna avait une vie amoureuse ou quelque chose qui puisse s'en rapprocher. Cela paraissait à peu près aussi invraisemblable que MacGonagall faisant la danse du ventre.

« Tu crois qu'on doit faire confiance au gens ? »

Quelqu'un d'autre lui aurait peut-être ri au nez. Luna plongea ses immenses yeux délavés dans son bol de tisane indigo, comme si elle pouvait y lire la réponse.

« J'ai appris récemment que quelqu'un à qui je tiens… beaucoup a fait quelque chose de vil et perfide et amoral. »

Heu. Bon, Draco avait _peut-être_ raison quand il disait qu'Harry avait des aïeux chez les Bisounours (« En tout cas, Potter, c'est sûrement du côté de ta famille auquel je ne suis pas apparenté »). Luna trempa sa baguette dans son bol et remua sa tisane, l'air pensif.

« C'est Draco Malfoy ?

- Hein ? »

A sa connaissance, le nombre de personnes au courant de sa liaison avec Draco se limitait à Ron et Hermione. Hermione avait trop de tact et Ron trop de perplexité pour aller divulguer ce genre d'information. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre avait deviné et en avait parlé à Luna ? (les chances pour que Draco soit allé parler à Luna de leur vie privée était quand même assez faibles). Une rumeur de Sorcière Hebdo ? Non, Luna ne croyait que les articles publiés dans _Le Chicaneur_.

« Tu parles de quelqu'un de vil, perfide et amoral, et tes amis sont tellement loyal que le choix se réduit assez vite.

- C'est vrai. Mais je disais que je tenais à cette personne. Tu te rappelles, je n'arrêtais pas de me disputer avec lui quand on était à Grimmauld Place !

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Draco Malfoy, c'est celui qui disait tout le temps des choses qu'il ne pensait pas ? Comme lorsqu'il racontait que la cuisine de Molly était mauvaise pour ensuite vider le frigo des restes pendant la nuit ?

- Il faisait ça ?

- Oh, tu sais, à force de m'ignorer, les gens ne font plus attention à moi, et ils se croient seuls même quand je suis là. C'est très utile, déclara-t-elle comme si tout cela était parfaitement naturel. D'ailleurs, son pyjama à canards était très joli.

- Son… quoi ? Enfin. L'essentiel, c'est qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à ce vil Serpentard et que…

- Tu sais, tu ne donnes pas l'impression de faire confiance à beaucoup de monde. »

Harry se redressa et regarda Luna avec beaucoup d'étonnement. En effet, ces gens là se comptaient sur les doigts de la main gauche. Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Neville… (Pas Ginny, en tout cas, beaucoup trop imprévisible). Et peut-être Luna.

« Oui, mais lui, il est particulièrement… euh… »

La seule expression qui lui venait à l'instant était 'bon au lit', mais tout à fait objectivement, ce critère n'entrait pas en considération.

« Tu sais, tu peux me dire que tu couches avec lui, ça ne me choquera pas.

- Quoi ? Comment tu sais ?

- Je ne le savais pas, c'était juste une hypothèse qui me passait par la tête et j'ai dit ça pour la vérifier. »

Harry, bien que sous le choc, se demanda ce qu'Hermione aurait pensé de la vision que Luna avait de la méthode scientifique. Après tout, Luna était un genre de savant. Enfin, plutôt un savant fou. Peut-être que, dans quelques années, elle ressemblerait à Dumbledore ? L'espace d'un instant, il imagina Luna avec une barbe blanche, mangeant des esquimaux au citron. Par Circé ! Sa vie était déjà suffisamment éprouvante comme ça, il n'avait pas besoin de s'infliger des traumatismes supplémentaires.

« Ta situation me paraît problématique, déclara-t-elle

- Je crois, oui.

- Tu sais, personne ne me croyait quand je parlais des Ronflaks Cornus à Poudlard.

- Euh… oui.

- Et j'ai fini par en trouver. Je pense que c'est parce que j'avais de bonnes raisons de croire à leur existence.

- Sûrement, approuva Harry sans oser avouer qu'Hermione avait déclaré que c'était un pur hasard si pour une fois les légendes de Fulbert le Tremblant se révélaient vraies.

- Mais personne ne m'écoutait, parce qu'ils me trouvaient bizarre. C'est comme pour les Thestrals.

- Je suppose.

- Moi, je pense que la vraie raison, c'est qu'ils n'aimaient pas les choses qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Comme les Ronflaks»

Luna eut un petit sourire et plongea son regard dans sa tisane indigo, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bue.

Harry eut soudainement l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode.

Il fronça les sourcils : des ombres semblaient se mouvoir dans le bol de Luna. Elle y replongea sa baguette, et sourit une fois de plus. Un carillonnement. Un nouveau mouvement de baguette dans le bol indigo.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une silhouette élancée. Une silhouette familière.

« Bonjour, Potter. »

_ à suivre..._

Niakniakniak. Hum. Désolée, c'était le meilleur endroit pour couper. Mais il y aura un troisème chapitre. Un jour :D


	3. Chapter 3

Notes : Hé oui, trois ans plus tard, je finis par conclure. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à finir cette fic. Merci à Inci pour ses encouragements, et à Ambre Ena pour m'avoir rappelé que j'avais laissé une fic en plan :)

Bonne lecture !

Draco ne se déroba pas quand le poing de Potter l'atteignit au visage.

« Par Salazar, Potter, tu ne m'a pas épargné. » déclara-t-il calmement. Du sang coulait sur sa bouche.

Il eut à peine le temps d'achever sa phrase. Un deuxième coup suivit le premier de très près.

« C'est bon, tu t'es assez défoulé ? » cracha-t-il. Il voulait bien reconnaître que la colère de Potter était quelque peu justifiée, mais il n'était pas question que le dernier descendant des Malfoy serve de punching-ball à un abruti en fureur. Il le savait depuis longtemps, Potter était puéril et détestait perdre.

« Je suis désolé, Luna, je crois que j'ai abimé tes affaires. » articula Harry, tremblant de rage. Draco fut très contrarié de voir qu'il évitait de le regarder en face. Mais une chose était vraie : ils étaient en train de faire des dégâts chez la Cinglée. En vacillant sous le choc des coups, Draco avait renversé une demi-douzaine d'objets bizarres et probablement inutiles.

« Alors, Potter, on a toujours une mentalité d'adolescent sous hormones ? »

Draco esquiva le coup suivant d'un mouvement prompt. Oui, lui aussi était puéril et détestait perdre. Et alors ?

« Honnêtement, je préfère quand tu te défoules au lit. Il n'y a que là que ta combativité peut trouver toute sa mesure…

- MAIS TU VAS TE TAIRE ? »

La Cinglée, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce jusque là, s'approcha calmement d'eux et posa sa main sur le bras de Potter, qui sembla s'apaiser un peu. Elle examina longuement Draco de son regard délavé, sans ciller une seule fois (assez effrayant), puis sembla s'être décidée et, retenant toujours Harry (mais comment faisait-elle pour le calmer ? le moment était très mal choisi, mais Draco sentait pointer la crise de jalousie), fouilla dans son bazar et tendit à Draco un pot d'onguent.

« Si tu mets ça sur ta lèvre, elle devrait arrêter d'enfler. Maintenant, Draco Malfoy, assieds toi.

- C'est toi qui l'as fait entrer ?

- Brillamment déduit, Potter.

- Oh, toi, la ferme.

- Très élaborée, comme répartie. Tu n'as toujours rien perdu de ta cervelle d'amibe.

- Draco Malfoy, je n'aime pas qu'on dise ce genre de choses chez moi. Assieds toi aussi, Harry, je crois que vous avez à discuter.

- Comment tu es arrivé là ?

- Ce sont tes copains les jumeaux qui m'ont transporté par portoloins dans les environs. Ils ont dû en fabriquer plusieurs et changer de lieu, pour qu'on ne soit pas repéré.

- Mon devoir d'Auror me commande de te capturer.

- Harry, c'est vrai qu'il se comporte comme un imbécile, mais ça ne t'oblige pas à être stupide toi aussi. C'est étrange, j'avais constaté ce genre de comportement sur les créatures que j'ai étudiées l'année dernière en Nouvelle Zélande. Figurez-vous que…

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Louf… Lovegood, je suis poursuivi par une flopée d'Aurors, et je n'en ai actuellement rien à cirer de tes créatures néo zélandaise, ukrainiennes ou autre.

- Oh, vraiment ? Tu as un ordre de priorité assez bizarre, tout de même.

- Luna, il est dangereux.

- Harry, je sais très bien que c'est mal de juger les gens sur leur apparence…

- A qui le dis-tu, grommela Draco, trouvant cela assez fort de la part de quelqu'un qui portait actuellement des lézards séchés en guise de boucles d'oreille.

- Mais, tu vois, je crois fermement que quelqu'un qui porte des pyjamas à canards ne peut être qu'inoffensif. »

Draco resta bouche bée face à cette atteinte manifeste à son image de marque. Bon, d'accord, il avait eu une période « pyjamas ridicules», mais c'était fini, mort et enterré. Sauf pour son pyjama à lapins, évidemment.

« D'ailleurs, j'aime beaucoup ce pyjama, il est vraiment très joli.

- Merci, Lovegood. Venant d'une personne dotée d'un tel sens de l'élégance, ça me va droit au cœur. »

La Cinglée eut un drôle de sourire et Draco ne put affirmer avec certitude si elle avait compris ou non le sarcasme. Harry eut son regard spécial _ne-t'avise-surtout-pas-de-te-moquer-de-mes amis-vil-serpentard. _Réaction parfaitement stupide, mais qui n'en était pas moins accompagnée d'une certaine intensité tout à fait intéressante il était stupéfiant de voir à quel point, chez Potter, le magnétisme allait de pair avec l'imbécillité la plus totale.

« Vous savez, si vous voulez régler vos différents sexuellement, ça ne me pose pas de problème, je peux m'en aller. » déclara très sérieusement la Cinglée.

Draco se rendit alors compte qu'ils se fixaient en silence depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Hum.

« Pourquoi pas ? » répondit-il, avec un sourire charmeur en direction de Potter (uniquement pour l'embêter).

« Draco Malfoy, je pensais que tes priorités concernaient plutôt les flopées d'Aurore qui te courent après ? Mais tu as le droit de changer d'avis et de faire passer ta vie sexuelle avant, ça serait intéressant à étudier. »

Salazar tout-puissant.

« Bon, reprenons depuis le début, Potter. J'ai vu débarquer hier d'abord les jumeaux Weasley, qui me racontent que leur sœur a disparu…

- Ginny ? Mais pas du tout ! On m'aurait prévenu si c'était le cas !

- Je n'ai pas fini, Potter. Apparemment, c'était un prétexte pour s'introduire chez moi. Mais je ne réagis pas comme ils s'y attendaient… et quand les Aurors débarquent, voilà que le coffret confié par Bill Weasley vient à manquer !

- Normal, tu l'as caché autre part…

- Tu plaisantes ? Je n'avais aucun intérêt à dissimuler quelque chose qui appartient à Gringotts, merci ! Tu n'as jamais écouté les cours de Binns sur les révoltes des Gobelins ?

- Euh… non.

- Tu es irrécupérable, tu le sais ? »

Potter se contenta de lever les yeux au plafond. Draco pouvait sentir le bon vieil agacement qui l'avait saisi pendant des années à la simple vue de son rival, une envie brûlante de lui montrer que, non, le balafré se trompait, c'était Draco Malfoy le plus malin, le meilleur joueur de Quidditch, le plus riche… (et accessoirement, de retirer ces _agaçantes lunettes_. Potter était trop bête pour comprendre qu'il était bien mieux avec ses yeux de myope égaré qu'avec ces deux énormes morceaux de verres. D'ailleurs, si Draco était une midinette, l'auteur pourrait insérer ici un couplet sur les yeux émeraudes du Survivant, mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, ce passage est laissé à l'imagination des lecteurs.)

« Bien, Malfoy. Tu n'as pas volé ce que Bill t'a prêté. Maintenant, au sujet de tout le reste ?

- Plaît-il ?

- Je veux parler de tous les trucs de magie noire que mes collègues ont trouvés chez toi.

- Tu sais que tu fais honte à ta réputation d'Auror confirmé, là ? On pourrait croire que tu serais plus précis dans ta description d'éléments nuisibles dont on t'a sans doute parlé dans ta formation…

- Tu sais très bien que tout cela n'a rien d'un interrogatoire formel.

- C'est vrai, d'habitude, chez les Aurors, on ne frappe pas les prévenus.

- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire…

- Ah, en fait c'est le genre d'interrogatoire qui finit par une partie de jambes en l'air ? Je te préviens, c'est moi qui suis au dessus ! »

A cette réplique, Draco jeta un œil à Lovegood, qui s'était tranquillement mise à faire du tricot. Elle ne broncha pas.

« Alors là, Malfoy, tu peux toujours rêver…

- C'est ce que tu dis !

- Tu essaies de changer de sujet pour ne pas être interrogé sur ce qu'on a trouvé chez toi, c'est ça ?

- Et tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ?

- Réponds.

- Eh bien, oui, Potter, il me restait quelques potions pas nettes…

- Malfoy…

- D'accord, des potions mortelles, et quelques livres ensorcelés, mais c'est parce que je collectionne les grimoires maléfique, c'est un genre de hobby familial.

- Malfoy…

- Et peut-être un peu de poudre de Cheminette frelatée…

- Oh, vraiment ? On n'en avait pas trouvé, je dirai aux enquêteurs de mieux regarder… »

Draco devait reconnaître qu'il s'était bien fait avoir sur ce coup là.

« Il reste le point le plus important à mes yeux.

- Tu t'en fiches, de la magie noire ?

- Je m'en doutais, Drac… Malfoy. Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point.

- Oh, émit Draco. C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Ginny ?

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Je veux savoir à quel point tu es un enfoiré prêt à faire du mal à mes amis.

- Comme c'est touchant !

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Je n'ai pas essayé de l'envoûter.

- Tu sais que je n'ai aucune confiance en toi ? »

Draco aurait dû s'en douter, mais, quelque part, une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de hurler.

« Si tu demandes confirmation sur ce que dit Mini Weasley, c'est que tu n'as pas confiance en elle non plus. D'ailleurs, je te signale au passage qu'elle est aussi manipulatrice que moi. Simplement, elle le fait moins bien. »

A la pâleur de Potter, Draco comprit qu'il avait touché juste. L'Auror détourna un instant la tête, et Draco ne put s'empêcher de passer la main sur sa lèvre meurtrie, là où Harry l'avait frappé.

Pendant quelques instants, le silence ne fut troublé que par le cliquètement des aiguilles tricoter de Lovegood. Abruptement, comme il savait si bien le faire, Potter le rompit.

« Tu sais que je te hais, Malfoy ?

- Merci, ça fait plaisir de savoir que tes sentiments envers moi n'ont pas changé. Au passage, moi aussi.

- Je suis en train d'essayer de te tirer d'affaire, tu pourrais y mettre un peu du tiens.

- C'est ça. Dans ta conception manichéenne du monde, Potter, je ne peux qu'être châtié pour avoir été à serpentard.

- C'est ça, mon pauvre, tu es bien à plaindre.

- Bien sûr que oui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Ginny ?

- Je n'ai pas nui à son intégrité physique.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse, grommela Potter, en fermant les yeux un instant.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, je n'ai pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit au sujet de ta fiancée, Potter. »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il était à cour de paroles, supposa Draco. Il savait bien qu'il ne gagnait rien à s'opposer ainsi à Potter, mais c'était plus fort que lui, l'attaque répondait à l'attaque, et il n'avait de toute façon jamais vraiment réussi à le manipuler. Mais, à présent, Potter avait cessé d'attaquer.

A vrai dire, il semblait plutôt endormi.

Minute… C'était censé être la même personne qui l'avait allègrement frappé quelques instants auparavant ? Mais où était son Potter impulsif et combatif et insupportable ? Qu'on lui rende son Potter, quoi ! Il jeta un regard anxieux à Lovegood, qui lâcha son tricot et sortit de la pièce par une porte qui n'existait pas quelques minutes auparavant. Juste avant de la refermer, elle se retourna et lui adressa un sourire énigmatique.

Puis la réalité bascula, et le cabinet de travail où ils se trouvaient se mua en une pièce inconnue, mais dont les murs, formés de planches courbes, indiquaient qu'ils étaient toujours dans le bateau. Un feu ronronnait dans une cheminée, et, surtout, au lieu de l'amas de coussins, ils étaient à présent assis sur un grand lit.

Lovegood avait complètement manqué de subtilité sur ce coup là, même si l'endroit était assez agréable.

« On est où, Draco ? murmura un Potter qui semblait à demi conscient, même si ses yeux brillaient plus que d'ordinaire.

- Nulle part.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Tu crois qu'on approche du pays où les verres sont souples et où les éponges se brisent ?

- Hein ? Tu délires ?

- Le pays où l'impossible est possible, soupira-t-il en posant sa main sur le visage de Draco

- Oh… »

Sa main avait descendu et caressait doucement une des clavicules de Draco. . Ah. La Cinglée faisait aussi dans les aphrodisiaques, apparemment. Les gestes d'Harry avaient une grâce inhabituelle, que Draco ne lui avait vu que dans de rares moments de complet abandon. Il était certain que le jeune Auror n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens, et théoriquement, Draco aurait probablement dû faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter, mais c'était peut-être la dernière occasion qui lui restait. Ses mains tremblantes retirèrent maladroitement les lunettes d'Harry, qui le fixa plus intensément, comme s'il voulait graver ses traits dans sa mémoire.

« Draco…

- Hu ?

- Ne me laisse pas tout seul. »

Par Salazar, on était au-delà de l'irréel. _Le pays où les éponges se brisent…_ Il y avait une sorte de roulis, comme si le bateau se trouvait en pleine mer, et le visage d'Harry semblait plus flou. Ils avaient atteins le domaine du Rêve, pensa Draco, et il l'embrassa désespérément.

OoOoOo

Ce fut le bruit de la pluie sur le hublot qui éveilla Harry. Pendant quelques instants, son esprit s'égara, encore dans les limbes du sommeil. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi serein. Il ne savait plus très bien où il se trouvait, sans ses lunettes il ne pouvait distinguer les contours de la pièce, mais il était allongé dans des draps chauds et confortables. Il sentit confusément qu'il y avait un corps nu et endormi à côté de lui, et, sans se poser de question, il s'en rapprocha un peu plus. Les cheveux de l'autre personne lui chatouillaient les épaules. Il entrouvrit les yeux. Les referma, pensant qu'il devait être en train de rêver. Les ouvrit à nouveau. Se pinça la cuisse droite. Récupéra et chaussa ses lunettes, pour être plus sûr. Se pinça la cuisse gauche. Pas d'erreur, c'était bien Draco Malfoy.

Les souvenirs ressurgirent en une trombe d'eau glacée. Il se redressa précipitamment.

A côté de lui, Draco dormait toujours paisiblement, couché sur le côté. Le sommeil avait ôté tout sarcasme de son visage qui n'exprimait plus que la sérénité. Harry souhaita un instant que rien de tout cela ne se soit produit, et en voulut terriblement à Luna. Puis il se ravisa.

Maintenant, il savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Enquêter.

OoOoOo

Draco détestait ce genre de choses. Comme si on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance ! Bon, d'accord, on ne pouvait effectivement pas lui faire confiance. Soit. Mais le faire habiter chez un Weasley ? Quelle idée ! Le bon côté : c'était l'un des plus supportables. Le mauvais : à chaque fois qu'il regardait son visage, Draco recevait en pleine figure la preuve flagrante qu'il s'était comporté en jeune égoïste inconscient.

Personne ne lui avait jamais reprochés les cicatrices lycanthropes de William Weasley. Mais il lui suffisait de les regarder pour avoir l'impression qu'on lui hurlait les insultes les plus abominables. Plus efficace que la moindre accusation.

Mais, à ce moment précis, il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Weasley-Gringotts, qui lui tournait le dos Draco ne pouvait voir que ses longs cheveux roux et son grand manteau brun, et songea avec tristesse que, quand on le voyait ainsi, on s'attendait à ce que ses traits soient fin et son visage agréable, au lieu de cette peau marquée par les griffes de la guerre.

Ils attendaient, tous deux debout sur ce pont plongé dans le brouillard, dans cette ville inconnue, quelque part en Europe. Potter l'avait envoyé là plus ou moins de force, le temps d'enquêter sur cette affaire de poudre de Cheminette frelatée. C'était l'accusation la plus grave les problèmes de réseau avaient ralenti le monde magique et provoqué des accidents plutôt grave. « à côté de ça, tes grimoires de magie noire, c'est plutôt un aimable folklore qu'autre chose », avait dit Bill Weasley, ce qui avait beaucoup offensé Draco. Il tenait à sa réputation de méchant, non mais.

Ils frissonnaient depuis déjà un petit moment quand une silhouette disgracieuse se profila dans le brouillard.

« C'est mon contact, murmura Weasley. Laisse-moi m'en occuper et tais-toi. »

Assez vexant, mais Draco préféra obéir. Il avait beau avoir une haute idée de sa personne, négocier avec ce genre de créature était une affaire de spécialiste.

« Grapruk. Je suis heureux que tu aies pu venir.

- Que je sois venu ne laisse pas présager que je te vienne en aide.

- Je le sais bien. »

Bill s'inclina profondément.

« Vous m'aviez confié un objet. Il a disparu tandis qu'il était sous la surveillance de cet homme ici présent.

- Et il ne t'appartenait pas de le donner à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Cet objet ne relevait pas de magie gobeline, Grapruk. Il n'est donc pas soumis aux mêmes règles. Je te demande donc de m'aider à le retrouver.

- Cet homme l'a-t-il touché ?

- Oui.

- Alors qu'il tende les mains. »

Sans un mot (ce qui chez lui était assez rare), Draco s'exécuta. Aucune manifestation visible de magie. Les gobelins étaient décidément plus discrets que les sorciers. Il eut cependant la sensation furtive mais exaspérante que des milliers de petites mains cherchaient à le saisir.

« L'objet est en Angleterre, caché par une jeune femme de votre famille. Il a disparu à l'insu de cet homme, qui aurait dû y faire plus attention.

- Nous vous remercions. L'objet vous sera restitué, soyez-en certains. »

Le gobelin disparut sans un bruit, laissant Weasley et Draco seuls sur le pont.

« Ginny ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait, déclara Weasley d'un air sombre.

C'est ce que je me tue à répéter à tout le monde depuis le début. »

Il y eut un silence. Draco se sentait étrangement soulagé, comme s'il avait toujours eu peur qu'on donne finalement raison à Mini-Weasley alors qu'elle était en tort. D'ailleurs en y repensant toute cette situation était atrocement injuste : pourquoi était-ce Draco qui devait fuir très loin, sans nouvelles de Potter autrement que par l'intermédiaire de Weasley-Gringotts, alors qu'il n'avait fait que perpétuer une tradition familiale ? Sérieusement.

« Harry m'a dit que, dans son enquête, il s'était rendu compte que beaucoup de vieilles familles sorcières avaient reçu des échantillons de poudre frelatée, probablement pour chercher un distributeur potentiel, surtout chez celles qui ont perdu de leur prestige. S'il arrive à bien te faire défendre, tu ne devrais pas être condamné pour ça. »

Parfait. Personne n'avait à savoir qu'il avait été à deux doigts de répondre positivement à l'offre. Seul le facteur « Potter » l'avait fait hésiter au début, et ensuite la perquisition avait eu lieu.

« Il ne reste plus que la détention d'objets de magie noire, mais tu devrais t'en sortir avec une confiscation et une très forte amende, étant donné que c'est ta première condamnation.

- Payer l'amende ne devrait pas poser de problème. »

Weasley le regarda d'un air un peu consterné. Draco avait peut-être l'air un peu trop satisfait de lui-même.

« En d'autres termes, c'est fini. On rentre en Angleterre. »

Pas trop tôt.

OoOooo

Un rayon de soleil avait percé la couche de nuage et irradiait la surface des flaques. La rue, encore humide de l'averse, semblait nimbée d'un voile d'or.

Ils marchèrent en silence.

Harry nota que Draco, habituellement si sûr de lui, si dédaigneux, avait le regard baissé et la démarche peu assurée. Passer sous le jugement du Magenmaggot n'était jamais une partie de plaisir, mais après tout, il avait été assez peu inquiété. Pas de quoi se mettre dans des états pareils.

« Je suppose que je dois te remercier, Potter. » déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Tentant de réprimer un tremblement de colère, Harry prit son temps pour répondre.

« Aussi étonnant que cela puisse te paraître, il y a, Malfoy, des gens qui ont une certaine notion de la justice. Nous avions condamné votre Manoir, parce que c'était juste. Tu as été relâché aujourd'hui, parce qu'il n'y avait que les charges les moins graves qu'on pouvait retenir contre toi. »

Draco lui lança un drôle de regard. Harry frissonna imperceptiblement, et, l'espace de quelques secondes, se détesta pour être aussi faible.

«Je ne vois pas comment tu fais, Potter, dit calmement Draco. Ces gens t'ont traîné dans la boue, ont envoyé ton parrain à Azkaban, ont laissé filer un nombre de mangemorts qui dépasse l'imagination, et _toi_, tel un blanc petit agneau, tu proclames ta confiance dans le système judiciaire. Tu es donc si _naïf ?_ »

Harry dut retenir ses poings de parler à sa place. La tentation était grande, pourtant, mais il avait un peu trop frappé Draco ces derniers temps.

« Je ne suis pas naïf. Peut-être encore trop idéaliste. Mais je ne suis pas naïf, comme tu le dis, au point de faire confiance à n'importe qui. Tu l'as constaté il n'y a pas si longtemps.

- Vraiment ? Ne vas pas nier que tu as cru Mini-Weasley !

- Tu fais quoi, là, exactement ? Tu veux toujours me faire croire que Ginny est une incarnation du diable couverte de taches de rousseur ? Abandonne.

- Elle t'a complètement manipulé.

- Oh, oui, bien sûr, et toi, pendant ce temps là, tu cueillais joyeusement des pâquerettes en compagnie de petits lapins bleus à tutu rose ?

- Pas de sarcasmes, Potter. Pense un peu à ton image.

- Désolé, c'est le genre de résultat que m'a donné ta fréquentation.

- Oh, tu appelles ça de la fréquentation ? Doux euphémisme. »

Harry s'épargna l'humiliation de lui demander ce qu'était exactement un euphémisme.

La lumière éclaboussa d'un coup la chevelure de Draco, irradiant tout son visage et révélant une marque bleuâtre sur sa joue, là où Harry avait frappé quelques jours plus tôt.

« Tu as toujours ton bleu au visage, Malfoy ? Je croyais que ça s'enlevait facilement… Un simple petit coup de baguette magique…

- J'ai préféré le garder. »

Ah.

Etrange.

« Pour répondre à ta question, Malfoy, Ginny a toujours fait preuve d'une fidélité et d'un dévouement sans failles. Elle a juste une manière un peu tordue de le montrer.

- Tu pourrais en dire autant pour moi.

- Bien sûr. Draco Malfoy est un être empli de dévouement et de constance. Tout à fait le genre de personne dans laquelle on peut avoir confiance. Il triche, il ment, il fait chanter, il met mes amis de son côté sans aucun effort, mais Draco Malfoy fait tout cela pour la bonne cause. Tu fais quoi, là, exactement, une scène de jalousie ?

- Oui. »

Harry s'arrêta subitement. Draco continuait à marcher d'un pas tranquille, son dos inondé de soleil se découpant nettement sur la rue vide et le pan de ciel encore grisâtre. En quelques rapides enjambées, Harry se remit à son niveau. Draco détourna le regard. Leurs pas résonnaient étrangement dans la rue vide.

« Tu as toujours été possessif et arrogant, cracha Harry.

- Merci, venant de ta part, ce compliment me touche beaucoup.

- Arrête d'agir comme si je t'appartenais.

- Comment ça ? J'étais près à partager, moi, mais Mini Weasley n'a pas paru enchantée par l'idée. A vrai dire, je pense qu'elle te voulait pour elle toute seule. Quelle égoïste, n'est-ce pas ?

- Enfoiré.

- Tu as l'intention de m'insulter comme ça pendant longtemps ?

- Non, d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi je reste encore là à te parler. Je m'en vais.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir comment j'ai réussi à mettre tes amis de ton côté ?

- Je t'écoute. » dit Harry, se ravisant.

Draco eut un sourire légèrement moqueur. Harry avait la désagréable sensation qu'il se payait sa tête depuis le début de cette conversation.

« Parce que tes amis sont gentils et fidèles et qu'ils ne veulent que ton bien. Etrangement, ils ont pensé que j'étais la personne appropriée. Stupéfiant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tais-toi.

- Weasley avait peut-être de gentilles intentions de Sainte Nitouche, mais elle m'a volontairement traîné dans la boue, Potter. Et je suis peut-être un maléfique Serpentard, mais à aucun moment je n'ai fait quelque chose qui aurait pu lui nuire. Je me suis contentée de lui faire croire que je savais quelque chose d'horrible sur elle, et elle a marché. Je suppose qu'elle a réellement fait quelque chose d'horrible pour avoir eu peur de moi à ce moment-là, donc, si elle a marché dans mon chantage, c'est uniquement de sa faute. Je n'ai rien fait, en fait, j'ai juste réussi par un miraculeux hasard à produire une situation où elle était sur la défensive de son propre fait. Si elle a quelque chose à se reprocher, mon ange, ce n'est pas ma faute. »

Harry avait cessé de suivre. Il savait que Draco était en train de l'embobiner avec sa mauvaise foi habituelle, mais il n'écoutait même plus. Il se contentait d'observer le visage de Draco, et particulièrement la façon dont ses lèvres bougeaient, et aussi son regard gris qui s'accordait avec le ciel, et peut-être aussi comment le soleil jouait sur sa peau. Evidemment, c'était dans l'unique but de découvrir ses intentions, parce qu'il pouvait être dangereux, on ne sait jamais avec les Serpentards.

Merlin. Il était très, très mal barré.

Draco s'était imperceptiblement approché de lui, et il pouvait sentir le poids de son corps sur son bras, et… Harry n'avait jamais été très doué pour le self control. Contrairement à son rival, qui continuait à parler comme si de rien n'était.

« Arrête ça. »

Draco se tut, mais ne s'écarta pas. Ils s'étaient immobilisés. Le soleil qui miroitait sur les flaques avait totalement ébloui Harry, et il ne se rendait compte de l'inquiétante proximité de Draco seulement par le léger contact de son corps. Pourquoi, entre tous, Draco était-il le seul homme à lui faire ce genre d'effet ? C'était tellement stupide…

« Je ne te laisserai pas filer.

- Je continuerai à ne pas comprendre ce que tu fais.

- Je sais.

- Je ne pourrai jamais te faire confiance.

- Je sais.

- Et je suppose que tu resteras désagréable, mesquin et de mauvaise foi.

- Tu as tout compris. »

Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait passer par la tête du Serpentard. Avait-il vraiment envie de le savoir.

« Un jour, on ne pourra plus se supporter. »

Draco eut un léger haussement d'épaule, et Harry voyait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire : _et alors ?_

« Un mot de toi, Potter, et je disparais de ta vie. »

Merlin, et il faisait sa grande dame, en plus.

« Oui, bon, d'accord, ça je l'avais lu dans un roman moldu à deux noises, mais l'idée est là. »

Harry éclata de rire, et Draco, avec une moue contrariée, riposta en lui retirant ses lunettes.

Il sembla à Harry que la couleur et la lumière avaient envahi son champ de vision.

« Merlin, Malfoy…

- C'était un gémissement de plaisir, ça ?

- Oh, ferme-la.

- Oui, je comprends, la contemplation de mon superbe corps doit se faire dans le silence.

- Je ne peux rien contempler, abruti, je suis myope. »

Le silence qui s'ensuivit lui parut chargé d'interrogations.

« Tu sais bien que, dans pas longtemps, des trucs de ce genre vont recommencer. On ne s'entendra jamais bien. Je n'aurai jamais confiance en toi. Mais… »

Harry eut un peu de mal à retrouver les lèvres de Draco, aveuglé qu'il était. Et, alors que leurs deux bouches se retrouvèrent, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'homme qui se trouvait près de lui était un parfait étranger, ou, qu'au contraire, il le connaissait trop bien.

« Fais juste en sorte qu'une embrouille de ce genre mette beaucoup, beaucoup de temps avant de se reproduire. » murmura Draco.

The End


End file.
